


therapy sucks but snuggles are nice

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [7]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: Fluff prompt: "Mm…you’re warm….”CHIOT-ET-EXPLORATRICEdelphine doesn't want to get out of bed to go to therapy.  cosima makes her get out of bed.





	therapy sucks but snuggles are nice

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](%E2%80%9Cwww.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me%22)

Sleeping at Shay’s was always a challenge.  Her bed was great for two people. It encouraged cuddling but allowed for some space with two people.  

Three people was just too much.  Every time someone needed to move everybody felt it and had to adjust.  But, because of that, it was great if everyone needed to be up early. Which they needed today.

Delphine always struggled to get out of bed for therapy.  She hated going and since it was a morning appointment it was easy for her to procrastinate getting up. 

This morning was no different.  Shay’s alarm went off for Shay and she got up. Cosima’s alarm went off and Cosima actually got up first.  They were eating breakfast, in no hurry.  They looked over at Delphine.

They’d stripped the bed of all the covers and taken the pillows that weren’t under her head.  She’d curled into a little ball but still laid in bed.

“You want me to pick her up?” Shay asked loud enough for it to carry over to Delphine’s sleepy ears.

“No, I’ve got it,” Cosima said, a mischievous smile spreading over her face.

She rinsed her bowl and set it next to the sink.  She quietly approached Delphine.  When she was close enough she leaped onto the bed.  She jumped a couple times.  

“Come on Del!  It’s time to get ready!”

Delphine didn’t respond.  She pulled one of the pillows from under her head and put it on top of her face.

Cosima rolled her eyes.  She put one foot on each side of Delphine’s hips.  She jumped a couple more times.  Delphine twisted and laughed as she bounced around.  She landed for the final time flat on her back, the pillow falling away.

Cosima took advantage and lowered herself onto her knees, still over Delphine’s hips, and laid on top of her.

It was a rough landing and Delphine’s breath whooshed out.  But she loved a good cuddle, so she wrapped her arms around Cosima’s back.  “Mm… you’re warm,” she murmured into Cosima’s chest.

“Oh no!  That’s the opposite of what I wanted,” she giggled and sat up.  She ran her hands up and down her sides.  “Come on,” she wiggled back and forth, “I know how grumpy you get when you can’t wash your hair.”

Delphine sighed and ran her hands over Cosima’s thighs.  “Do I have to go?” she whispered.

“Well, you said it helps.  And as far as I know you still need help, so….” she shrugged, “I’m going to say yes.”

“Ah,” Delphine grinned, “But you missed it.  I’m better now.”

“Cured?  Just like that?” Cosima giggled.  “Anxiety, depression, PTSD just gone?”

“Mhmm,” Delphine giggled.  

“Wow.  That’s impressive.  You’re going to have to tell me how you did that.”

They fell silent for a bit, just gently being with each other.

Cosima leaned down and butted her forehead on Delphine’s chest.  “I know you don’t like going but it helps you feel better.  And you know me… I’m a supporter of anything that makes you happy.”

Delphine fidgeted.  “Can we get ice cream after?”

Cosima moved her forehead to Delphine’s, “You can have as much ice cream as you want.”

Delphine sighed.  She ran her fingers up Cosima’s back to her hair.

Cosima knew she wasn’t getting anywhere, so she brought out the big guns.  “If you don’t get up in the next twenty minutes you won’t be able to kiss Shay until she gets home.”

Delphine gently pushed Cosima off of her and scrambled out of bed.  She ran over to a laughing Shay, her bare feet slapping on the floor.  When she reached her, she kissed all over her face ending on her lips.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Cosima called from where she’d been tossed.

“Don’t worry, mon amour, I will kiss you as soon as Shay leaves.”  She resumed her kissing.

Shay shifted her to her neck, “She’s got precious few minutes with me today. She can kiss you all day.”

“Hmm, then I’d better make the best of this too.”  She got up and pressed against her girlfriends, kissing all the exposed skin she could reach.

They ended up making Shay almost late and they showed up to the therapists office just in time, but they made it.  The ice cream was all the more satisfying.


End file.
